A typical jet engine has multiple shafts or spools that transmit torque between turbine and compressor sections of the engine. In one example, a low speed spool generally includes a low shaft that interconnects a fan, a low pressure compressor, and a low pressure turbine. A high speed spool generally includes a high shaft that interconnects a high pressure compressor and a high pressure turbine. The low shaft rotates at a slower speed than the high shaft, and further, the low shaft is connected to the fan through a geared architecture to drive the fan at a lower speed than the low speed spool.
An oil manifold is mounted to a housing of the geared architecture to lubricate gears within the housing. Traditionally, the oil manifold has comprised a single-piece part that comprises a cast component with cored flow passages. These passages are difficult to manufacture and inspect. Furthermore, castings are prone to porosity defects that may not be identified during manufacturing inspection but can later develop into cracks and subsequent part failure during operation.